Flash Baby
by Chickengoodt
Summary: A couple who come from 2 different worlds & 2 different life styles. They soon meet eachother &... : Joley Jiley Miloe Moe Jonas Miley
1. Chapter 1

_Flash Baby Chapter 8._

_

* * *

_

**Miley:**

**She's sleep in his arms peacefully but a loud buzz awakes her. She yawns & tries to sit up but Joe's arm is still around her. She looks at the time & see's its 7:30p.m. She panics & Starts shaking Joe to wake up.**

**Joe:**

**He slowly opens his eyes looking at miley. "Huh?"**

**Miley:**

"**I have to go". She gets out of his grip looking for her stuff.**

**Joe:**

**He quickly gets up. "..but we didn't even study!"**

**Miley:**

"**..That's because we went to sleep" She sighs. "Can I borrow your phone, So I can call my brother letting him know I'm coming home soon"**

**Joe:**

"**Uh, sure" He gives her his cell phone**

**Miley:**

**She dials the house number. "Hello.. Hey bro, sorry I'm late tutoring went by fast, But I'll be home soon--"**

**Brother:**

"**No, Miles Its ok. I was wondering If I could spend the night over my friends Justin house, He's going to pick me up soon But I promise to be back in the morning"**

**Miley:**

**She looks over at Joe. "Fine, but be safe. Don't do anything wrong, I trust you"**

**Brother:**

"**Okay Miley, I love you." He hangs up the phone.**

**Miley:**

**Gives Joe his phone back. "I guess we can study since my brother is staying over a friends"**

**Joe:**

**Smiles. "Ok, but first lets eat. Its dinner time here"**

**Miley:**

"**Huh? I'm not hungry" Her stomach growls**

**Joe:**

**Laughs. "I'll be right back" He walks down the stairs & a few minutes later comes with his maid holding 2 plates & 2 drinks. She sets it down on the table, Then leaves the room**

**Miley:**

"**Thanks.. lady" She turns to Joe. "Joe, I am NOT hungry"**

**Joe:**

"**As long as you are in my house, You are going to eat" He grabs her hip, pulling her next to him on the bed. He sets the plate of ribs & side foods on her lap. He looks at her with his lip out. "Please"**

**Miley:**

**She sighs & Scoots back more on the bed to get comfortable. She spreads her legs & puts the plate In between her legs & slowly starts eating. She was hungry but she just hated having other peoples things.**

**Joe:**

**He looks at her like she's dumb. "That is NOT the way you eat ribs. Just stuff It in your face already, Like this" He demonstrates just eating ribs aggressively which resulted is BBQ sauce on his face.**

**Miley:**

**She looks at the rib & does the same as Joe which makes Joe laugh. "Why are laughing?"**

**Joe:**

"**You have BBQ sauce all over your face"**

**Miley:**

"**You do too! On the corner of your mouth"**

**Joe:**

"**Where?"**

**Miley:**

**She looks around for a napkin & can't find one so she wipes the corner of Joe's mouth with her thumb.**

**Joe:**

**He grabs her hand, & sucks the BBQ sauce off her thumb.**

**Miley:**

**She can't help but giggle. "Ew"**

**Joe:**

"**Let me get that BBQ sauce off your face." He scoots real close to her. He takes off his shirt, making miley freeze. He looks at her smirking "Why so quiet & frozen, You've never seen abs"**

**Miley:**

**She gulps. "Uhhh.."**

**Joe:**

**He gets his shirt & starts wiping off her face with his shirt. He throws his shirt on the floor & stands up & walks over to his desk to get the books. "Here" Throws a book at her**

**Miley:**

**Catches the book. "Thanks"**

**Joe:**

**He lays down on his side next to her**

**LATER**

**Miley:**

**She's been trying to explain to Joe about geometry all day. She's stressed & She falls on her back tiredly. "You're stressing me out Joe"**

**Joe:**

**He sighs a deep sigh. "Want me to make that stress go away"**

**Miley:**

"**Sure, What's the method?"**

**Joe:**

"**A Massage, So lay on your back"**

**Miley:**

**Lays on her back. "Don't hurt me"**

**Joe:**

"**I wont." He starts massaging her shoulders, Putting a little pressure on it. "You Like that?"**

**Miley:**

**She moans, saying in the baby voice "Yes"**

**Joe:**

**The moan turns on Joe, Giving him a boner. He bites his lip trying to control his self. He keeps trying to fight the pressure, He slowly starts massaging & rubbing her stomach.**

**Miley:**

**Her eyes are closed. She's moaning unintentionally.**

**Joe:**

**He groans silently. He starts putting his hands under her shirt on her stomach rubbing it. He starts sliding his hands up her stomach, His hands end up on her breast**

**Miley:**

**Gasp, Looking at Joe with heavy breathing**

**Joe:**

"**Baby, Close your eyes". He starts squeezing & rubbing on her breast making miley moan. He's horny now, He takes off her shirt. & is about to take off her bra**

**Miley:**

**She can barely speak correctly. "Joe. Camill--. I'm a--Joe."**

**Joe:**

**He's sliding off her bra while talking to her. "Camilla doesn't love me & I don't love her. I'm her tool, she's my tool"**

**Miley:**

**She looks at him with her soft mellow eyes. "Am I a tool?"**

**Joe:**

"**Not at all, You are a treasure, You have a body of perfection that I don't deserve but I am craving you right now"**

**Miley:**

**She pushes Joe off of her & puts on her shirt. "I don't want to be a slut"**

**Joe:**

"**..you wont be"**

**Miley:**

**She looks at Joe with disbelief. "YES I WILL. You are dating Camilla for crying out loud. & I'm way to mature & way too much of a Lady to be 'Girlfriend 2****'**

**Joe:**

"**..You wont be"**

**Miley:**

**She shakes her head not saying anything. She grabs all of her stuff, Walking out his room.**

**Joe:**

"**Where are you going? I drove you here remember?"**

**Miley:**

"**Remember, I can WALK. I have 2 legs" She walks out the door, She looks at the officer at the gate who opened the door "Thanks"**

**Joe:**

**He runs behind her, While she's walking fast down the sidewalk. "Are you sure you're going the right way"**

**Miley:**

**She stops, Looking both ways. She scratches her head. "Uhh.. Of course… I think." She sighs. "Which way is my house again?"**

**Joe:**

"**I'll take you home, If we take a walk around"**

**Miley:**

**Well, Miley did love to walk around at night & Just look at the stars. So she had nothing to complain about, she had nothing to do that night anyways. "Fine Joe"**

* * *

**Joe:**

**They've been walking around in silence next to each other for 5 minutes. They are at a park. "Come here" he softly grabs her hand & he lays down his jacket on a grass area. He sits down on it & pulls Miley on his lap. "Lets get to know each other"**

**Miley:**

**She doesn't say anything. She defiantly didn't want to let Joe know about her life… not anyone.**

**Joe:**

"**Are you right handed or Left handed"**

**Miley:**

"**Both handed. You?"**

**Joe:**

"**Right. Umm, What are you good at doing?"**

**Miley:**

"**Uhhh.." She plays with her fingers. "Nothing really"**

**Joe:**

"**C'mon, I know there is something you're good at"**

**Miley:**

**She lowers her head, Not saying anything.**

**Joe:**

**He pulls her head back. "What do people say you're good at?"**

**Miley:**

"**Um, Acting & singing, but I don't think I'm good. What are you good at?"**

**Joe:**

"**I think I'm pretty good at singing, I just love singing, Its my passion. I want to achieve it, but I don't want to let my dad down"**

**Miley:**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Joe:**

**My dad is a business man, He wants me to take over what he does which is completely complicated & being what my dad is, Which is a computer/electronic man just isn't me. I'm grateful for everything he's done for me & this family & how he's kept us together, but I want to do what I want to do & know that he's proud of me.**

**Miley:**

"**Have you talked to him about this?"**

**Joe:**

"**Not exactly, But before I got a chance, He just kept saying 'Son I can't wait until I hand over this Job I've done so many years to you'.. I'm trying to figure out why he couldn't give it to Kevin, but he knows that Kevin's way too irresponsible for that"**

**Miley:**

"**..but your irresponsible too"**

**Joe:**

**He looks down at Miley & starts laughing hard. "Thanks"**

**Miley:**

"**Can I hear you sing?"**

**Joe:**

"**No, because If I do, you might die from my sexy amazing voice" He smiles.**

**Miley:**

"**I'm willing to take the risk"**

* * *

**7 comments or more on Youtube :] Hope you liked it**


	2. Chapter 11

_Flash baby; Chapter 11. Comment on Youtube.. or on both here & youtube._

_Sorry, I wrote it on here. Just wanted to post it sooner._

* * *

**Miley:**

**She lands straight on her back on the mattress. Miley tried her best to be quiet because she was ordered to do so. Tears fall down her face as he starts pulling her shirt up.**

**Chace:**

**He smirks at her, stopping. "I wont do anything to you"**

**Miley:**

**Looks at him immediately, confused. "What do you mean?.. I mean, didn't Camilla want you to.. You know? Rape me?"**

**Chace:**

"**Yea, but of course I wouldn't do that. I'm not like that"**

**Miley:**

**She pulls down her shirt a little, sitting up. Leaning against the wall behind her in the small closet. "Then why do you act like you do"**

**Chace:**

"**..because if I do, then Camilla will ruin my life… & don't ask me how.. Just know that she has that power"**

**Miley:**

**She doesn't know what to say. "Oh, can I ask you something?"**

**Chace:**

"**It depends; but go ahead"**

**Miley:**

"**how did Camilla get all this power"**

**Chace:**

**He thinks. "well, Camilla's beautiful & secondly, her sister was popular before her.. So it gave her automatic popularity.."**

**Miley:**

**She looks out in space, thinking for a moment. Then eventually looks back at him. "Umm, no offense but can I get out of this closet? Its hot"**

**Chace:**

**He looks at the time. "Hmm, Yea you can go now. But just to make Camilla think I raped you; just every time you look at her, just IMMEDIATELY look down. Because if you look at her for a long time she might get my brother to rape you & He could really rape you"**

**Miley:**

**She frowns. "Okay, thanks for the advice" She gets up heading for the door. Looks back at Chace "Thanks again" She walks out the closet.**

**LATER THAT DAY**

**Miley:**

**She's walking home, since she didn't feel like waiting for Joe after school since the football players incident & Vanessa was doing after school activities so she had no choice but to walk home.**

**Joe:**

**He's driving down the street, stops & see's Miley. He pulls beside her. "Want to get in my ride"**

**Miley:**

**Knows it's Joe & Hears him, but keeps walking.**

**Joe:**

"**MILEY! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME"**

**Miley:**

**She just keeps walking. Walking a little faster.**

**Joe:**

**Sighs. He pulls up by the sidewalk & When he does that Miley walks 2 times faster. "UGH MILEY!" He runs right behind her. "Miley please stop"**

**Miley:**

"**No Joseph!"**

**Joe:**

"**Why not?"**

**Miley:**

"**..because.."**

**Joe:She wraps his arm around her from behind. Making her stop.**

**Miley:**

**She tries to get out his grip.**

**Joe:**

"**Mileyyyyyy" He groans. He tightens his grip but makes sure he doesn't hurt her. **

**Miley:**

**Miley just stops trying to get out of Joe's grip & just stands there. Trying to think of plan in her head.**

**Joe:**

"**You're thinking of something huh?.. Well, you're not getting away from me now" He picks her up, walking back to his car.**

**Miley:**

"**PUT ME DOWN JOE! I WANNA TO GO HOME"**

**Joe:**

"**..and I want a pony but that's not going to happen" He puts her in the car. & he notices she doesn't try to get out, so he smiles at himself for moment, thinking he did a good job. He gets on the drivers side. "We're going to my house"**

**WHEN THEY GET THERE**

**Joe:**

**He gets out the car, & looks a Miley waiting for her to get out.**

**Miley:**

**She just stays where she's sitting. Doesn't move a lib. She's looking down.**

**Joe:**

**He walks over to her side, opening the door. He picks her up in his arms like a 1 month year old baby. "You make things complicated baby girl"**

**Miley:**

**She looks at him; He was defiantly strong. She wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't be dropped.**

**Joe:**

**He walks into his house; Led in by his security. Walks up to him room, Lying Miley on his bed.**

**Miley:**

**She lying on her back just looking at him.**

**Joe:**

"**Are you going to say Thank you" he smiles a bit.**

**Miley:**

**She got chills when he smiled.**

**Joe:**

**Looks at her. "Are you cold" he gets a couple blankets. Laying it on her. Miley still doesn't say anything. "UGH MILEY. Please talk"**

**Miley:**

**She turns over to her side. Closing her eyes.**

**Joe:**

**He shakes his head, walking out.**

_**A COUPLE HOURS LATER **_**[Sorry for skipping]**

**Miley: She wakes up to a quite dark room. She looks around, not seeing Joe. She get's scared a little and starts panicking. "Jooe!" She runs to the bathroom, She turns on the light & doesn't see anybody. She walks out, looking out in the hallway. She hated the dark so much & the hall was DARK & barely nothing could be seen. She tip-toes out bumping into someone landing on top of him making her scream loud.**

**Nick J:**

"**WHAT THE H**L. WHO ARE YOU" He flips her over, laying on top of her.**

**Miley:**

**She was very sensitive and she almost started crying "I KNOW JOE JONAS! GET OFF OF ME.. plwease"**

**Nick J:**

**He flashes his cell phone on her face & seen a girl that looked 'Hot' to her. He rubs up against her again… this time in a sexual way.**

**Miley:**

**She immediately thought of when Chace was going to rape her. Tears start falling down her face like a rainfall.**

**

* * *

**

_Don't forget to comment on youtube :] thank you. I really hope ya liked it._


End file.
